Rupture
by R et K always
Summary: Petit os que j'avais dut écrire pour un petit concours, et que j'ai retrouver dans mon ordi.


Hey, les gens.

Un petit os que j'avais écrit il y une année environ. Je suis pas complètement satisfaite ( je le trouve pas assez complet ) ,mais les règles du concours ne me permettait pas d'en écrire plus. Et j'ai décider de vous le poster à vous aussi tel quel.

Donc le voilà.

Pour mon autre fic en cours, je vous donne rapidement des nouvelles, pour le moment il est en cours d'écriture chez ma partenaire warrior :P.

Et je vais moi aussi avoir moins de temps pour écrire car je suis en plein dans les démarches pour entrer dans une école de photographe, donc j'ai beaucoup de boulot, de recherche à faire et pas mal de paperasse

Bisous à tous et Merci d'avance aux lecteurs ;)

* * *

**Rupture**

**New-York quatre heures du matin** :

La sonnerie stridente d'un portable retentit, troublant le silence du modeste appartement.

Une main sortit de sous les draps et l'attrapa.

-Beckett.

- Ok Espo, je suis là dans un quart d'heure. A toute à l'heure.

La jeune femme, se leva d'un bon et se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Elle en ressorti à peine quelques secondes plus tard pour revenir chercher ses habits. Avant d'y entrer à nouveau visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

L'homme qui était toujours allongé dans le double lit, sembla le remarquer. Après avoir fixé la porte quelques instant, il se leva enfila un jeans, et sortit de la pièce.

Quand la jolie brune, arriva dans la cuisine moins de dix minutes plus tard douchée, habillée, et coiffée. Elle le trouva entrain de préparer un café.

Au son de ses pas, l'homme se retourna il remarqua, que son humeur ne c'était pas améliorée.

-Je t'ai fait un café. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui tendant le mug fumant.

-Merci. Grogna-t-elle en buvant une gorgée du breuvage visiblement plus par politesse que par envie.

Avant d'attraper son portable, et de composer un numéro.

Il fallut près d'une minute, avant que la personne ne prenne l'appel.

-Hey, Castle je vous réveille j'espère.

- Bon, dépêchez-vous on à un meurtre au croisement de Lexington.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous habilliez, au lieu de me sortir des âneries. S'exclama-t-elle en souriant pour la première fois, depuis le coup de fil qui l'avait tirée du lit. Avant de raccrocher visiblement de bien meilleur humeur.

L'homme fixa, quelques secondes ses mains, avant de relever la tête et de lâcher.

-Comment il fait ?

-Quoi ? Demanda la jeune flic en enfilant ses talons, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Castle ! Comment il fait pour arriver à te faire sourire si facilement? Eclaira-t-il.

-Ecoute Josh, tu me feras ta crise de jalousie ce soir, là j'ai un cadavre qui m'attend. Soupira-t-elle

-Je ne crois pas non. J'en ai marre de me mesurer à lui en sachant que pour toi, je ne serais jamais aussi bien que lui. Alors nous deux c'est fini. Je vais récupérer mes affaires et rentrer chez moi. Répondit-il d'air contrit.

-Sérieusement! S'étonna-t-elle

-Oui. Dit-il. En lui tournant le dos pour se rendre dans la chambre.

La détective sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa et sorti rapidement en claquant la porte.

**Josh**

Une fois, que je fus sûre qu'elle ait quitté son appartement, je sortis et vint m'assoir le canapé la tête entre les mains.

Je venais, de mettre fin à presque un an de relation et elle n'avait même pas cherché à me retenir.  
Visiblement j'avais vu juste au sujet de cet écrivain de malheur, qu'il lui servait de partenaire. Elle l'aimait mais ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Je me relevais en poussant un long soupir, et me rendit dans sa chambre, remit ma montre à mon poignet, rangea dans mon sac le peu d'affaires qui m'appartenait, ce qui se résumait au T-shirt que je portais pour la nuit et à mon blouson. Et sortit.

De retour à la cuisine, je remarquais qu'elle n'avait même pas bu le café que lui avait préparé. Je pris la tasse et vida son contenu le regardant disparaitre aussi rapidement que notre histoire.

Je mis mon sac sur l'épaule et sorti, il n'était même pas cinq heure du matin mais je m'en fichais, il fallait que je sorte d'ici et que je m'éloigne de cet appartement.

Quand je l'avais rencontrée, j'avais toute suite su que je venais de trouver la perle rare. Belle, sexy, intelligente, sportive et une compassion sans borne.

Au début tout allait bien, malgré le fait que j'avais l'impression, qu'elle ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour me raconter ses problèmes. Puis il était revenu et j'avais sentit que je la perdais peu à peu, elle ne parlait que de lui, souriait dès qu'elle entendait sa voix et donnait même des conseils à sa fille.

Seulement elle ne voulait pas admettre, qu'elle l'aimait. Je préférais donc sortir de sa vie, pour arrêter de souffrir, mais aussi pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même si ça me faisait mal que se soit avec un autre que moi.

FIN

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
